Tricia Helfer
Tricia Helfer (1974 - ) Film Deaths * ''Green Lantern: First Flight'' (2009) [Boodikka]: Impaled after an explosion with her shooting Kanjar Ro's (voiced by Kurtwood Smith) energy staff. TV Deaths * ''CSI: The Hunger Artist'' (2002) [Ashleigh James]: Dies of kidney failure. * ''Supernatural: Roadkill'' (2007) [Molly McNamara]: As restless spirits, Tricia and Winston Rekert haunt the remote section of highway where Tricia accidentally hit and killed Winston (and herself) with her car fifteen years earlier when she wasn't paying attention to the road. She initially believes that she is still alive. However, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki are eventually able to convince her that she is long dead and to let go of her guilt about the crash. This allows her to move on into the afterlife. (Before the episode, Jensen and Jared had heard about both spirits and had traveled to this road originally intending to completely destroy them both. However, after interacting with Tricia over the course of the episode, they determined that she was not dangerous (like Winston was) and decided it would be far kinder to simply tell her the truth.) * ''Burn Notice: Lesser Evil'' (2009) [Carla Baxter]: Shot in the chest by Gabrielle Anwar as she threatens to blow up Jeffrey Donovan and Michael Shanks. * Key and Peele: The Job Interview (2015) [Agent Jackson]: Accidentally killed when Jordan Peele throws a knife at one of the holographic mission scenarios being described by Keegan Michael Key and the hologram moves suddenly. Helfer's body is later seen when Keegan realizes that Peele has unintentionally yet successfully killed a mole in their agency. * ''Rick and Morty: The Wedding Squanchers'' (2015) [Donna Gueterman]: Stabbed in the eye then thrown out of flying vehicle by Sarah Chalke. * ''Lucifer: Liar, Liar, Slutty Dress on Fire'' (2016) [Charlotte Richards]: Stabbed in the back of the neck with a screwdriver by Ted Cole. She later comes back to life. * ''Lucifer: Quintessential Deckerstar'' (2018) [Charlotte Richards]: Shot twice in the stomach by Tom Welling while she shielded herself in front of D.B. Woodside to save him. * ''Creepshow: The Companion/Lydia Layne's Better Half'' (2019) [Lydia Layne]: Held in place by Danielle Lyn as she attempts to escape from a stalled elevator, causing Tricia to be decapitated when the elevator starts movie again. Video Game Deaths * Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) [Kilian Qatar]: Shot in the chest by one of Joseph D. Kucan's soldiers on Joseph's orders. * StarCraft 2: Wings of Liberty (2010) [Sarah Kerrigan]: In one possible future, Tricia is killed off-screen by the Terran Dominion. An extraterrestrial artifact shows the memory of what would happen if that event were to happen in reality. In the game's actual reality, Tricia's death is prevented by Robert Clotworthy. * Mass Effect 3 (2012) [EDI]: Tricia dies off-screen if the player chooses Destroy due to Tricia having been composed of Reaper tech, or if the player chooses Refusal, in which the Reapers have harvested the entire galaxy. Gallery triciahelferburnnotice.png|Tricia Helfer in Burn Notice: Lesser Evil Tricia_Helfer.jpg|Tricia Helfer's death in Lucifer: Quintessential Deckerstar triciahelfercreepshow2.png|Tricia Helfer's severed head (prop) in Creepshow: The Companion/Lydia Layne's Better Half Category:Actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Models Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1974 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in video game Category:People who died in the Supernaturalverse Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Battlestar Galactica Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Supernatural cast members Category:Two and a Half Men Cast Members Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:DC Stars Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Halo Cast Members Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Burn Notice Cast Members Category:Lie to Me Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Lucifer Cast Members Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Female Deaths by beheading